epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 2 Polls/@comment-83.128.79.126-20120521194940/@comment-68.43.191.202-20120614024219
Agreed. Steve Jobs: Let me just step right in, I got things to invent, I'm an innovator, baby, changed the world, Fortune five-hundred before you kissed a girl, I'm a pimp, you're a nerd, I'm slick, you're cheesy, Beating you is apple to easy, I make the products which an artist chooses, I make the GUI that Melinda uses, I need to bring up some basic shit, Why'd you name your company after you dick? Bill Gates: You blow Jobs you arrogant prick! With your second-hand jeans and your turtle neck, I'll dig a hole in the middle of your bony head, With your own little spitting big ball of death! Hippy, you got given up at birth, I took away your network for AIDs research, Bring all your little toys and I'll still crush that, iPhone, iPad, iPwn, iSmack, Steve Jobs: A man uses the machines you built to sit down and pay his taxes, A man uses the machines I built to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes, Bill Gates: Well Steve, you steal all the credit for work that other people do, I bet your fat beard Wozniak wrote these raps for you too, Ooh, everybody knows Windows bit off Apple, I tripled the profts on my PC, Steve: All the people with the power to create use an Apple! Bill Gates: And people with jobs use a PC, Steve Jobs: You know I bet this beat was made on an Apple, Bill Gates: Nope, Fruityloops, PC, Steve Jobs: You will never ever catch a virus on an Apple, Bill Gates: You could still afford a doctor if you used a PC, Steve Jobs: Let's talk about doctors, I've seen a few, Cause I got a PC but it wasn't from you, I built a legacy son, you can never stop it, Now 'scuse me while I turn heaven to profit, Bill Gates: Fine, you'll be like that? DIE THEN! The whole world loved you, but you were my friend, I'm alone now with nothing but power and time, And no-one on earth who can challenge my mind! I'm a boss! I own DOS! Your future is MY design! I'm a god! Own Xbox! Now there's no-one to stop me, the world is MIIIIIIIIINE! Watson: I'm sorry Bill, I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Take a look at your history, Everything you built leads up to me, I got the power of a mind you could never beat, I'll beat your ass in chess and Jeopardy, I'm on a C++ saying "hello world", I'll beat you 'till you sing about a daisy, girl, I'm coming in and out the socket, Nothing you can do to stop me, On your lap and in your pocket, How you gonna shoot me now when I dive the bucket? Your cortex just doesn't impress me, Over here so come try and test me, Stomp on a Mac and a PC too, I'm on Linux bitch, I though you'd knew, My CPU's hot but my core runs cold, I'll beat you with seventeen lines of code, I think different than the internet, those days are old, Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya.